Chapter 128
September 10th: Part 5 (9月10日(5), Kugatsu Tōka (5)) is the 128th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Upon entering the game Killua immediately senses the people who are observing them. Gon tells Killua that other players headed in the same direction also wonder why and Killua was able to guess on what exact direction they went, since the one who was watching them is at the same direction. Later the two decide on which direction they are heading by jankenpon, to which Gon wins and chooses the way they will be going. The two discuss the information they got from the lady about the cards since the two don't have any clue on how to collect them so they decided to head in a city and collect more information. Back at Battera's Castle, Battera asks Tsezguerra's impressions on the new players they hired to Tsezguerra's replied that they are good and even he can't relax and he also needs to get back in the game within 10 minutes or his saved data will get deleted. Back at the Phantom Troupe's hideout Shalnark asks Kortopi and Shizuku if they want to go inside the game together, he added that he's not planning to beat the game, instead he feels like that they're much safer inside the game. On their way, Gon and Killua were approached by a guy with a headset wraps around his ears who appeared from the sky. The stranger notices that the place where Gon and Killua is the starting point and he can be able to tell them that they are new to the game, Killua asks him how did he knew then the stranger who happens to be a player in the game can totally tell the two that they are amateurs base on his binder puts out while the binders of Gon and Killua are hidden. The stranger opens up his binder and he is able to know the name of the two. Gon and Killua being clueless about how the guy has done everything thus far, wonders on how he has done it, the stranger continues to spy on them and learns that the two doesn't have any cards on their pocket, a certain card is shown, but declines to use it on them since they are just beginner instead he uses another card called "Trace" that can make a player be able to trace the position of the target player and he casts it on Killua. Killua tries to dodge the spell, but to no avail and is caught by it. The guy with the headphones laughs at Killua explaining that he can't be able to dodge a spell from a game. Killua asks the guy on what has he done to him with a murderous look in his eyes, the stranger sensing that Killua is dangerous, quickly casts a "Return" spell and escapes from the two. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_128 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 14 Category:Greed Island arc